


Forget-Me-Not

by Kaile (rcs)



Category: Ragnarok Online
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:23:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcs/pseuds/Kaile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Achishar knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget-Me-Not

Halloween is _never_ a good influence.

Even Achishar knows that, and he's well aware he's not the quickest draw when it's not a gun in each hand. Halloween is, in fact, one of the worst influences it is possible to have, but when they're at the graduation ceremony, all the little Novices getting their certifications, and Hallo sidles up beside him, smelling of celebration, a spray of forget-me-nots in the pocket of his jacket and the cloying perfumes of the merchant girls that visit the guild house sometimes, and slings an arm over his shoulders-- or, well, attempts to--, and asks him what he thinks of Kanan, Ach is given pause. He doesn't have to look for her, of course-- she's always a dim awareness in his mind, the result of missions upon missions together. They know where one another are, because when you're firing a weapon you need to know these things.

She's dressed up a little for the occasion, in a periwinkle dress that's simple compared to Hallo's ladies, but that suits her well, and her hair-- perhaps a little impractically long for the job, but always tied back when it needs to be-- is loose and around her shoulders like a shawl. She's pretty. Beautiful, in fact, but he's not one for flowery thoughts and it's not like he's had a lot of time to contemplate her like this. He hesitates only a little, wondering what the smith is up to, when he tells him she's a good shot, and quiet. This doesn't seem to be what Hallo wants to hear.

"No, Ach, not like that. Don't think of her as a... a _gunslinger_. What do you think of her as a _girl_?"

That _is_ what he thinks of her as, Ach wants to say, but he remains politically silent on that point. "She's pretty." Any other man would sound dismissive, but in his mouth it sounds more like a wistful thought than anything else. Still, it seems to be enough for Hallo.

"You should talk to her."

He _does_ talk to her, Ach wants to protest, but he's beginning to get the gist of what Hallo's trying for. He's not exactly against the idea; she's pleasant company, if a little temperamental, and even that is the way women are, his father warned him long ago. She's intelligent, much quicker than he is, and she's saved him more than a few times. And she's been sitting alone, watching on with those eyes that remind him of the early morning wakeups he and his father would have, the morning of a hunting trip, and the silvery-gray mist throughout the forests, making everything seem eerie and magical. Before he realizes, he's watching her and ignoring Halloween (though that might not be entirely accidental; the smith is currently nattering away at him about some girl or another).

She must have felt his eyes upon her-- she looks over, and smiles with a tilt of her head. Inviting him over.

Ach can feel himself coloring to the tips of his hair. But he can't turn her down. It would be impolite and it wasn't something he wanted to do in the first place. Shrugging out from Hallo's awkwardly splayed arm, sending the smith a little off-balance but earning a grin from him, he takes a few steps towards Kanan, seated so quietly on that stone fence, but then stops. Turning back to Hallo, he grabs the forget-me-nots from Hallo's pocket (they're getting crushed against his shoulder anyway) and turns back to join her, Halloween catcalling in the background.


End file.
